Total Drama Isle
Total Drama Isle is the fan characters by Tdi. It has made up characters, and is a story, so no sign ups. Host: Roman Assistant: Rodney the Body Guard Contestants The Quick Cats Alan Ashley Camron Gwenyth Matt Samantha The Barking Dogs Alyx BJ Cayla Joy Jude Nelly Robby Scott Eliminated W/ Reasons 1. Jared- The Quick Cats Reason- He dropped the wood, making others think he is weak 2. Lizzy- The Quick Cats Reason- She destroyed the puzzle 3. Patrick- The Barking Dogs Reason- The team had the lead in the race, but he lost for them 4. Nicholas- The Quick Cats Reason- He was disliked by four people 5. Kelly - The Barking Dogs Reason- She didn't answer two answers right 6. Leslie - The Barking Dogs Reason- Didn't Participate in challenge and Joy told everyone to vote her off 7. Chris - The Quick Cats Reason- Lost first round and Ashley's alliance voted him out, including Maria 8. Maria - The Quick Cats Reason- She told the most lies and had most votes from week before Poll Please vote once What should be the next challenge? Dancing Night in the woods Racing Theme song (It's the same as the TDI theme) Mom and Dad are doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Roman and other crew members are coming up with a challenge) You ask me what I wanted to be (Alan is on the beach, gets pinched by a crab, and runs away) And I think the answer is plain to see (Alyx and Robby are snuggling, then Alan runs by and drops the crab on Alyx, making her scream) I wanna be famous (Nicholas gets attacked by random animals in the forest, which Chris and Camron see and laugh.) I wanna live close to the sun (Samantha is getting a tan, but gets bird doodoo on her, like how Lindsay did in the original promo) Pack your bags cause i've already won. (Ashley and Leslie are fighting, then fall into a pitfall which Lizzy falls in to.) Everything to proove, nothin in my way (Maria dances with Matt, which she spins him so much he hits Jared and Patrick.) I'll get there someday (Jude, Cayla, and Scott are playing basketball, which Jude misses the hoop by a lot) Cause I wanna be famous (The basketball hits Joy, which makes her fall) nananananananana I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be (Gwenyth practices colorguard) I wanna be famous *whistles* (Nelly and BJ get close, but then Kelly pops up in between them at a bonfire. Chapter 1: Meet the Campers Out in the ocean, an island with a jungle is peaceful. Until people decide to do a show on it! With twenty-two clueless teens on an island filled with animals, foreign fruit, and worst of all, a host that loves torturing them! Roman: Im here on a random island to host Total Drama Isle! We have gathered twenty-two teems to spend time here this summer and compete for $100,000! Here they come! The campers get off the boat. Roman: Welcome to camp. A girl who looks rich says "I thought this was supposed to be a five-star resort!" Roman replyed "Ya, Ashley. We kinda lied." Ashley said," Whatever." Roman said," Lets take a picture of the Campers at this camp!" He takes a picture. "Now, lets move to the elimination area to get to know each other and be put on teams." They moved to the area. "So, we know a little about Ashley, lets start with Alan." A fat guy stands up and says," Im Alan, I won first place in my towns pie eating contest." "Thanks, Alan." A girl wearing a red shirt says," Im Alyx. Im pretty, popular, and smart." A guy wearing a shirt with the letter B raised his hand. "Im BJ, and I fight global warming!" Everyone starts laughing. "Huh?" Roman says," Nevermind, who's next? "Im Camron, I skateboard, play basketball, and I do other stuff." Says a short kid "Cayla here," says a tall girl," I play basketball, and Im funny." I guy wearing green says," Im Chris, and I like relaxing." A girl who has red and black hair says," Im Gwenyth. I dont talk a lot." There is some snickering. "That's why." "Im Jared," says a short kid," I have lots of allergies." A gothic girl stands up and says," Im Joy, and Im very emo. Wanna look at my scars?" Everyone,"NOOOOO!" "Oh well, more for me!" Roman says," Next up..." "Hey, Im Jude, and I play the giutar." "Whats up y'all?" says a big girl. "Leslie's here, and no white girl is gonna win." Ashley says," Your a racist." "Oh no you didnt white girl!" "Yes, I did." Cayla says," Lets not start a fight people!" I girl with a pink sweater says," Im Lizzy. Im athletic, but I get mood-swings." *She starts crying, the gets mad at BJ. Roman: Ummm, ok. Next up. "Im Maria, if you dont do anything right, I will beat you up. And I dance." A guy wearing a jersey says," Im Matt, and I play football." "Im Nicholas. Nick for short. And I LOVE the Jonas Brothers." Matt whispers to Camron," I think we already know that, right?" Camron whispers," Ya." A nerd says," Im Patrick, and I play video games." "Im Robby, I skate, and Im known for getting in trouble." A beautiful girl says," Im Samantha, and Im pretty and rich!" "Im Scott, and I do sports." Roman says," We're almost done!" A fat girl wearing purple says," Im Kelly." And a girl who is wearing the same exact thing, except she's skinny and darker says," Im Nelly. Me and Kelly are BFFFLs." Kelly says," Best Female Friends For Life." Roman says," Here are the teams: The Quick Cats are: Alan, Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Samantha, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Nicholas, Matt, and Jared. The Barking Dogs are: Alyx, BJ, Cayla, Joy, Jude, Nelly, Kelly, Leslie, Patrick, Robby, and Scott. First challenge after you eat lucnh, see you then! At the luch hall, the campers are getting food, and its actually good! For everyone, except Ashley. "I dont eat carbs, or trans fats." "You get, what you get!" Screams Maria. "Hi!" says Cayla to Alyx. "Hey, you are Cayla, right?" "Yep." "Wanna be friends?" "Sure." Roman announces the challenge," Your challenge is to build a mini campsite. Must consist of two huts, a bonfire, and a flag pole. Matt says,"Sounds easy" "But you must find the part yourself" Jared asks," What were you saying?" "GO!" Each team gets off to a good start. Both teams worked next to the confessionals so they can say stuff. Ashley steps in. "I need to form an alliance. Girls only. Maria is too scary and Lizzy is too wierd. I'll go with Gwenyth and Samantha." "Samantha, Gwenyth, come here a sec." "Yes" "Im forming an alliance, and you two can be in it." Samantha quickly said," Yes!" "Sure," Gwenyth said. The team wasnt doing good. Jared dropped the wood, Nicholas didnt want to get dirty, and Alan passed out. The other team was working great. Roman announced," The winners are... the barking dogs! The Quick Cats, vote off someone from your team." At the ceremony, Roman says," We use these chip bags to determine you win. If you get one, you are safe. Place your votes one at a time. Alan go first." Alan wrote down Samantha. "I think she didnt do good for our team. I was passed out, after all. Ashley wrote down Jared. "I'd rather keep gay and strong rather than nerdy and weak." Roman says," Let me count the votes. The bags go to Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Matt. The rest of you got votes. Let see: Samantha, Jared, Nick, Nick, Jared, Jared, Alan, Jared, Alan, Nick, Alan. 1 for Samantha, 3 for Alan, 3 for Nick, and 4 for Jared. Jared, you have been voted off by your team. Time to walk the Walk of Shame to catch the Plane of Losers. Jared says," I have medical conditions, so I shouldnt be here anyways." *Starts crying.* Roman: Night everyone Chapter 2: You Look Puzzled Ashley says,"Im glad Jared is gone." Samantha replyed,"Me too." Matt says, "Camron, you also think Nicholas should've left, huh." Camron replies,"Ya. Hey, want to form an alliance to get rid of him? "Sure, but we need to find out who also voted him" "Hmmm, Im sure it wasnt Alan, or Jared." "How about Chris?" "Lets ask, hey Chris." Chris replyed," Yes?" Camron says," Do you want to form an alliance to get rid of Nicholas?" "Sure. I want him gone." "Good." (Conf.) Leslie: We need our team to win, so I need to form an alliance. We will make sure we win. Leslie asks," Nelly, Kelly, we need to form an alliance. Want to?" Nelly says," ok." (Conf.) Nelly: YAY! Me and Kelly in an alliance! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" *The next day Nicholas asks Matt," May I sit with you?" Matt," Sure." Chris," Would you like a drink, Nicholas?" "Sure" "Ok, oops!" The drinks spills on Nicholas. "Hey!" "Sorry." "Whatever." Robby," Hey Alyx." "Hey." "Want to sit together?" "Sure." (Conf.) Leslie: If those two cost us the challenge, one of them is going home. (Conf.) Robby: I like Alyx, she is cute. (Conf.) Alyx: I guess I like him Robby to Scott," I really like Alyx." "We can form an alliance and vote together." "Will Alyx be in it to?" "Ya" Roman," Next challenge, soon." Ashley," Ok, here are the rules of the alliance. Do anything against these rules will get you kicked off the alliance and the show. No other team dating. And no back talking me. Got it?" Samantha," Good." Gwenyth," Ya, whatever." Joy," I will go to the washroom." Cayla," I need to go too." *At the challenge Roman: There are two puzzles here. Each a tousand pieces. You must make the puzzle. The first team done wins. You may start. Alyx," It goes here." Samantha," Umm, it goes here." Lizzy," No, it doesnt!" Gets really angry, and throws all of the pieces. Everyone," LIZZY!!!" Lizzy, all sad," Im so sorry! Ill pick them up." *Hours later Roman," Our winners are... the Barking Dogs, again! Ashley," Lizzy, you are going down!" Roman," Cats, we will see you tonight." *Later Robby to Alyx," We did good, didnt we." "Ya, we did." "Alyx, I like you, do you like me?" "Yes, lets kiss." "Okay." They start kissing Alyx leaves Scott to Robby," How did that kiss feel?" "Good." "I wonder who's going home" *At the ceremony Roman," Please do your votes Alan writes down Samantha. "You still arent good for my team." Ashely writes Lizzy. " You arent useful for us, so bye." Matt writes down Nicholas. "We should still have Lizzy." Nicholas writes down Chris. "I know you spilled the drink on me on purpose." Roman," Let me count the votes.... The first bags go to Alan, Ashley, Camron, Maria, Gwenyth, Matt. Lets count the votes: Samantha, Lizzy, Nicholas, Nicholas, Lizzy, Lizzy, Samantha, Lizzy, Chris, Nicholas. 2 votes Samantha, 1 vote Chris, 4 votes Lizzy, and 3 votes Nicholas. Lizzy, sorry, but you have been voted off. Lizzy," I can change, I swear!" Rodney pulls her away. Roman," Night everyone!" Chapter 3: The Least Important Relay! Ashley," Im gald the crazy Lizzy is gone. Samantha," Me too." Alyx to Robby," I think Cayla should join our alliance." "Why?" "She seems nice and good enough. She said she would join if it was okay." "That'll make us stronger, so yes." The Next Day Leslie to Nelly and Kelly," So, you guys agree to vote with me if we vote?" Both say," Yes." "Ok." Ashley," I cant stand this food!" Samantha," How much calories does this have?" Nicholas," Im done. Im going to take a shower." Chris to Matt," When he gets in, lets take his clothes." Chris replies," Awesome idea!" Nicholas sings as they take his clothes Nicholas," What the *BEEP*! Who took my clothes?!" Roman on loudspeaker," Next challenge soon!" Nicholas," I cant find my clothes! At least I have my towl. I can go get more." *When he gets to his cabin, all his clothes are gone. He then says a bad word. At the challenge Roman," Anyone seen Nicholas?" Chris winks at Matt Roman," No prob. Last night, Lizzy was voted off. The challenge is to say by voting the least important person on your team. Then we will continue." Ashley," Girls, we are voting Nicholas." Gwenyth," Fine, I dont care." Nicholas comes," I have to vote our least important person. Ok." Ashley, Samantha, Gwenyth, Matt, Camron, and Chris voted Nicholas. Nicholas voted Chris. Maria voted Alan. Alan voted Samantha. Roman," Nicholas, you were with the most votes. Chris, Alan, and Samantha, you guys were voted also." On the other team, Alyx, Cayla, Jude, Scott, and Robby voted Patrick. Patrick voted Joy. Joy and BJ voted Kelly. Leslie, Nelly, and Kelly voted BJ. Roman," It was close, but Patrick got the most votes. Joy got one, two for Kelly, and Three for BJ." The second part. You guys who are least important must do a relay race. It will be 400 meters. Be ready soon. Nicholas," Im important to my team!" Camron replied," Not really..." For the Cats, Alan was first, then Samantha, then Chris, and Nicholas was last. On the Dogs, Kelly was first, Joy got second, BJ was third, and Patrick was the last person. Roman," On your marks... get set... GO!" The Dogs had a lead until it was Nicholas' turn. Ashley," We are doomed!"Camron," You're right!"Nicholas starts running really fast, winning the challenge for the team. Roman says," The winners are the Quick Cats! Barking Dogs, see you tonight!" Leslie," Kelly, Nelly, I say we vote Patrick." Alyx," I think Joy isnt as much use to our team." Cayla," I agree." Scott," I still say Patrick." Robby," I think Kelly. But how will we decied!" At the ceremony Roman: You guys must vote off a camper. Please vote one at a time. Leslie voted Patrick," We cant have you ruin our team." Alyx voted Joy," You arent good, so bye." Robby voted Kelly," its not entirly your fault, but you arent going to get much farther." Roman," Let me tally the votes... marshmallows go to Alyx, BJ, Cayla, Robby, Nelly, Leslie, Scott, and Jude. The votes go to Joy, Patrick, Joy, Patrick, Kelly, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Joy, Kelly, Patrick. 3 votes Joy, 2 votes Kelly, 6 votes Patrick. Patrick, you have been voted off. "This sucks." Patrick said as he left. "Good night everyone." Chapter 4: Total Drama Isle's Got Talent! Leslie to Kelly and Nelly," Looks like we are in control right now." Nelly and Kelly," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leslie," Please don't do that EVER again." Alyx to her alliance," Dang it. Who actually voted Joy off?!" Cayla," I did." "Anyone else?" Scott and Robby shake their heads. "We were supposed to vote off Joy!" Scott," Whatever." BJ and Jude are in the cabin. BJ says," There's this girl who I like." Jude," Who?" "...... I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me." "Dude, I won't." "..... Nelly." "Well, she seems nice." "Ya." The next morning Roman," Campers, meet me at the auditorium." Later.... Roman," The challenge is a talent show! You guys must choose three acts. Rodney, the bodyguard, will rate your acts." Leslie," Okay team. I say we must all agree on acts." Alyx," Agreed." Ashley," I'm team leader." Maria," Who said you could be team leader." Samantha," She did." The Barking Dogs started their auditions. Joy," My talent is cutting myself. look." She cuts herself and starts bleeding. BJ," Please stop!" Nelly," Ya!" Jude," I can play guitar." Starts playing a song. Leslie," Can we agree we want Jude in it?" Everyone," Yes." Leslie," Okay. Nelly, Kelly." They start dancing to Barbie Girl. Alyx," Sorry girls, not exactly what we need." Robby," I can skateboard." He starts skateboarding and doing tricks. Alyx," Ya!!! We need that!" Cayla," I can sing! I'll sing "Halo" by Beyonce." Starts singing. Everyone claps at end. Leslie," Everyone else, what's your talent. I can break dance." BJ," I can knit." Some snickers are heard Scott," I can tell jokes." Alyx," I can be pretty." Leslie," So, it's Jude, Robby and Cayla." Over at the Quick Cats.... Ashley," Okay.. who wants to go first?" Nicholas," I'll! I will model!" Ashley," Yayaya, anyone who's actually good?" Maria," I can dance." Starts dancing and gets applause. Ashley," Maria, good. Anyone else want a try?" Matt," I can do tricks with a basketball." Samantha," I can say the alphabet backwards. Let me see, z,y,x,w..... what's next?" Gwentyh," I can do colorguard." Ashley," Maria, Gwenyth, and Matt. You guys are in it." Camron," Matt, look at this." Matt," It's Nicholas' journal?" "Ya." "I have an idea." Later, at the talent show... Roman," First up is Robby." Robby does his tricks. "Awesome. You got 7/10. Gwenyth is up." Gwenyth does her routine. "Rodney gave you a 9/10. Jude is up." Jude plays the guitar." "He gave you a 10/10! Congrates! Maria, you are up." She dances, but trips. "Hmmm, Rodney gave you a 5/10. Cayla, it's your turn." She sings. "You got 8/10. Matt, it is your turn." Matt," Instead of doing my tricks, I'm going to read Nicholas' journal." Nicholas gasps Matt reads," OMG!!! I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!! I WENT TO THEIR CONCERT AND I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY LIKE NICK, HE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicholas runs away crying. Roman," What?! Rodney gave that a 10/10! Let's tally up the votes..... 24 for the Quick Cats. 25 for Barking Dogs. They win!!! At the ceremony Roman," Place your votes now." Nicholas voted Matt. "You are mean." Ashley voted Maria." You cost us this. You will pay." Matt voted Nicholas... again. "You will always get my vote." "Okay.... marshmallows go to... Samantha, Chris, Camron, Gwenyth, Ashley, and Alan. The votes go to Matt, Maria, Nicholas, Nicholas, Maria, Nicholas, Nicholas, Matt, and Maria. 2 Matt, 3 Maria, and 4 Nicholas. Nicholas, you are out." Nicholas," Why me?! Matt, Camron, and Chris are mean to me!!!!!!!" Runs away crying." Roman," That ends tonights episode!" Chapter 5: The Trivial Pursuit Camron," Now that the target is out, what next?" Chris," Let's keep the alliance to vote out any one who comes across us." Matt," Exactly." Alan," I heard you guys voted out Nicholas. Why? He didn't do anything to you." Matt," He's a nerd. We don't need a nerd on our team." "Well, what if he was really useful? Besides, Maria lost for our team." ".... I have no comment." Ashley," Looks like others voted out Nicholas instead off Maria." Samantha," Poor Nicholas! He should've stayed!" The next day, the teams were eating breakfast. Ashley," Team! If we lose the challenge today, you guys are SO burned." Gwenyth," You guys heard her." She then starts reading Twilight Leslie," Okay. We shouldn't have problems with challenges since the other team hates each other." Nelly," YAY!!!!" Roman," Meet me at the stage!" Leslie," Nelly, Kelly, come on." At the stage Roman," Today is trivia. One person from each team will answer a question one at a time. Quick Cats, since you guys are two people down, two of you must go twice." Ashley," I'll go twice." Matt," Me too." Roman," First up. Alan and Alyx. What was the Rennasiance after?" Alyx," The Middle Ages." "Correct! A point for the dogs." Ashley," What the heck was that!?" Roman," Ashley and BJ. What is 3x + 24= 10 + 5x?" BJ," Wait.. what?" Ashley,"7." Roman," Correct!" Leslie," What was that?! BJ!!!!" Roman," Next up is Camron and Cayla." Camron," You're going down, cousin." Cayla," No, you are!" Chris," Wait... you guys are cousins?" Samantha," Okay, I am so confused." Roman," That just makes the show more interesting! The question is What are DNA and RNA?" Cayla," Nucliec Acids.' Roman," Right! Chris and Joy are up. What is a simile?" Joy," A simile is describing two things that are not alike using words such as like or as." Roman," Correct. 3 points Dogs, 1 point Cats. Next up is Gwenyth and Jude. What was the Black Death (Plague)?" Gwenyth," It was a plague that happened in Europe between 1347-1351 that killed 1/3 of the population." Roman," Correct! Maria and Kelly are up. What is 10 times 10 minus ten?" Kelly," Umm, 80?" Roman," No. Maria?" Maria," 90." Roman," Correct! Its tied 3-3. Matt and Leslie, what is the powerhouse of cells?" Leslie," The Mitochondria." Roman," Yes! Samantha is against Nelly. What is a setting?" Samantha," oooooooooooo!!! I know!!!!!! Isn't like where the story is?" Roman," She's right? Okay, now it's tied 4-4. Ashley and Robby, what is the status during the Middle Ages?" Ashley," Popes -> Kings -> Lords/Nobles -> Knights" Roman," Right! Matt and Scott. What is 2x + 4= 14?" Scott,"5" Roman," The final question will go to Samantha and Kelly. Who is the coolest person here?" Samantha," Ummm, you?" Roman," Right! Quick Cats win! Barking Dogs, one of you is leaving." Leslie," Nelly and Kelly! You are going down!" Nelly," Aren't we in an alliance?" Leslie," Not anymore!" Alyx," Kelly needs to go." Scott," What about Nelly?" Robby," I say BJ." Cayla," This alliance is NEVER going to work!" Starts reading Twilight. Joy," You like Twilight?" Cayla," Ya." "Me too!" "Who's your favorite character?" "Jacob." "Me too!" BJ," Should I tell her?" Jude," Totally, look, she's over there." BJ," Okay, Nelly." Nelly," Yes BJ?" BJ," I just wanted to say.... you did good today." Nelly," You too." BJ," Well... bye." BJ thinks," Aw, man. I blew it." Kelly," So, when are you going to tell him you like him?" Nelly," I was, but then I got scared that he would think I'm wierd." Kelly," You have to tell BJ." Nelly," I know." At the ceremony. Roman," Cast your votes now." Alyx," Bye Kelly." Leslie," Okay, I say Nelly." Scott," Nelly" Robby," If Alyx says Kelly, I say Kelly." Roman," Let me see the votes.... Bags go to Alyx, Scott, Cayla, Leslie, BJ, Jude, Joy. The votes go to Kelly, Robby, Kelly, Kelly, Robby, Robby, Nelly, Robby, Kelly, Nelly. 2 votes Nelly, 4 votes Robby, 4 votes Kelly. Kelly, since you have the most votes from last week, your time is up." Nelly," Why Kelly, why?" Kelly," This is SO unfair. Good-bye, Nelly!" Confessional: Nelly," I have to win for Kelly! But, now I can focus more on getting with BJ. Bye Kelly! I miss you!" Chapter 6: Scavenger Hunters Nelly crying," Kelly!" Cayla," Kelly would want you to keep going on!" Cayla brings Nelly back to the cabin. Cayla," It was a long good-bye." Ashley," Congrates, Samantha. You won for the team." Samantha," Thanks, you are really nice." the next day at breakfast Alan," Are you going to finish that?" Maria," Ya, tubby." Samantha," You can have mine." Alan," No, thanks." Ashley," Why not? Do you think there's something in it?!" Alan," I don't know, she might have put stupid in it." Roman," Its time for the challenge!" Gwenyth," Oh great, another challenge." Robby," Bring it on!" Roman," It's a scavenger hunt. There are 3 things on each of your lists." Ashley," A squirrel, a can of soda, and a bottle?" Scott," A racoon, an empty bag of chips, and a bucket." Roman," They all must be found outside of the campground." Jude," That's harder." BJ," I know, dude." Roman," Go!!!" Ashley," Team, me, Gwenyth, and Samantha will find the can of soda." Camron," Me, Matt, and Chris will find the bottle." Alan," That leaves me and Maria with the squirrel." Alyx," Me, Cayla, Scott, and Robby will find the racoon." Robby," Umm, Alyx. I'm not sure with that." Jude," BJ and Nelly will go with me to find a bag of chips." Joy," That leaves me, Leslie, and a bucket." Ashley," Okay girls, if you were in a forest, where a can of soda be?" Gwenyth," Right next to a tree?" Picks up can of soda. Samantha,"YAY!" Alan," Hey, I found a squirrel!" Maria," Let me get it." Goes in tree. Some screaming is heard. Maria," He is the squirrel." Nelly," Look, the bag is on the ground!" Jude," Who would be stupid enogh to leave it here?" BJ," Litterers." Nelly," I hate them too." Alyx," A racoon is here! Who wants to get it?" Robby," Well, you were the one who said we'd get it, so you." Scott and Cayla," Yep." Alyx," Me? Fine." She tries to get it, but the racoon gets on her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Scott," Follow me!" Chris," I can't find a bottle." Matt," We need to find it!" Joy," Leslie, aren't you going to help?" Leslie," Don't you see I'm trying to get some bars out here." Joy," Has it ever occured to you that we are in the forest?" Camron," A bottle is not going to fall out of the sky!" In an airplane high above Pilot," Attendant, please take this bottle out." Attendant," What am I supposed to do?" Pilot," Throw it out a window." The bottle lands on Camrons head. Matt," Found it." Roman," Quick Cats win! Barking Dogs, it's time for one of you to go home." Alyx," Alliance, Joy is out." Joy comes," Hey, I just wanted to say that Leslie was trying to get her cell phone to work during the challenge instead of doing it." Leaves Robby," What a liar." Joy tells everyone else. Roman," Cast your votes now." Alyx," Joy, you liar." Joy," Leslie, you didn't even try." Leslie," Nelly. We got rid of your friend, we can get rid of you." Roman," Let me see. Marshmallows go to Alyx, Robby, Cayla, Jude, BJ, Scott. The votes go against Joy, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Nelly, Leslie, Joy, and Joy. 1 vote Nelly, 3 votes Joy, and 5 votes Leslie. Leslie, you must leave." Leslie," That can't be! Joy or Nelly! I know one of you got me off!" Alyx," I will be glad to say it was Joy." Joy," Well, I din't want to be voted off even though I tried!" Roman," Okay, okay. Leslie, you must leave now!" Chapter 7: If You Can Dodge a Truck, You Can Dodge A Ball Nelly," YAY! Leslie is gone!" BJ," She was pretty mean." Jude," Totally." Nelly," BJ, I like you." BJ," Really? Well, I like you too." Jude," Well, it looks like you two need to be alone." Ashley," ALLIANCE MEETING!" Gwenyth," This late?" Ashley," Its quick. We did good. Now we need to keep it up." Samantha," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The next day Alan," I would like 10 pancakes, 10 sausages, and 10 bacon." Maria," You need an eating disorder." Ashley and Samantha," Ya." Alan," Hey, I'm starving." Matt," Hey guys." Chris," I heard that the other team voted out their biggest threat." Camron," They're making it too easy." Alyx," I heard that. I don't need that kind of talk around here...." Robby," Calm down." Roman," Challenge time!" At an arena Roman," It's dodgeball! The teams seem to be even, making this more fair." Scott," I rock at dodgeball!" Cayla," Bring it on!" Samantha," What's dodgeball?" Gwenyth puts her hand on her forehead Maria," Are you serious!?" Samantha," Ya....." Roman," First round in five." Samantha, Chris, Ashley, and Camron for the Cats. Cayla, Nelly, BJ, and Scott for Dogs Roman," Ready..... GO!!!" Nelly and Samantha immediatley lose. BJ, Scott, Ashley, and Camron get thrown out. Chris," I'm tired...... Maria," You better stay awake!" Cayla hits Chris Chris," That was un-called for!" After a while, it was tied 4-4. Maria, Alan, Matt, and Gwenyth were up for the Cats and Alyx, Robby, Joy, and Jude were up. People threw the balls and caught them. It was Maria and Nelly left. Maria," Sorry, but you're going down!" She throws the ball straight at Nelly, but Nelly caught it and won. Roman," Barking Dogs win!" Nelly," YAY!" She and BJ kisses, as Alyx and Robby do." Ashley to alliance," I know who's out..." Chris," Don't vote me! Vote..." At elimination Roman," Cast your votes." After they did. "Okay. Marshmallows go to Alan, Ashley, Camron, Matt, and Gwenyth. Votes go against Samantha, Chris, Maria, Maria, Chris, Chris, Maria, Chris. 1 Samantha, 3 Maria, and 4 Chris. Chris is out? I did not see that coming. Chris," What? Why?" Ashley," Bye, loser." Chris," I bet you did this! Ashley," So? I'm just using strategy." Chris," Matt, Camron, get rid of Ashley." Matt," Deal." Ashley CONF: Well, they're asking for it. It's either Matt or Camron next. Chapter 8: Confessions of a Teenage Camper (CONF) Matt: Ashley will go down! (CONF) Ashley: If they think they're going to eliminate me, they're wrong! (CONF) Samantha: Why would anyone vote me off? (CONF) Gwenyth: Whatever The next day at lunch BJ," Nelly, sit with me." Nelly," Sure." Alyx," Alliance meeting." Robby," Yes?" Alyx," For some reason, this alliance won't work cause we always vote someone different off." Cayla," So, it's over." Alyx," Nope, we're going to have to get rid of someone." Samantha," Chef, how many calories does this have?" Chef," 315" Samantha," AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashley," Shut it! We need to focus on who will be voted out." Roman," Meet me at the nurse hall for today's challenge." At the nurse hall Roman," Today, you will confess stuff on this lie detector." Ashley," Shoot! Samantha," Why is this bad? Ashley, you never lied before?" Gwenyth," Cause she's a liar." Alyx," Like some other people." Stares at Joy (CONF) Jude: our team is gonna lose if this fight keeps going on. Roman," First up is..... Nelly!" Nelly shrugs and sits on the lie detector Roman," Okay, do you think you are prettier than everyone here." Nelly," Yes." All the girls stare angrily at her. Roman," Even Kelly?" Nelly," Yes." Roman," You are done. Next up is Matt." Matt," Okay." Roman," What do you think of Ashley?" Matt," She is evil!" Roman," If you had to vote off either Chris or Camron, who would it be? Matt," Uhhh, Chris." Matt gets shocked After that, people go up. It's Maria's turn Roman," Is their anyone who you like?" Maria," NO!!!!!!!!" She gets shocked Roman," Who?" Maria," NO ONE!!!!!" She gets shocked Gwenyth," Come on, we know you like someone!" Maria," Fine, it's Matt." Matt," AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Runs away screaming like a girl Roman," Scott, your turn." Scott," Sure." He passes. Roman," Ashley, it's your turn. What percentage do you think you have a chance of winning?" Ashley," 100%" Ashley," After seeing everyone, who should go home." Ashley," Well, it's either Matt or Maria on my team. Alyx on the other team." Roman," Sadly, the Quick Cats lose due to them having the most lies." Barking Dogs," YAY!!!!!!!!!" Roman," See you later, Cats" At the ceremony Roman," Campers, cast your votes." Ashley," Matt, since you are weak." Matt," I know Ashley should be gone, but Maria is just.... uhhhhhh." Maria," Can't... vote... off.... Matt... must... vote... off... Ashley." Roman," Chips to Samantha, Camron, Alan, Gwenyth. Votes go against Maria, Matt, Maria, Matt, Ashley, Maria, Matt. One vote Ashley. Three Maria and Matt. Maria, since you did worse, bye." Maria," Matt! I'll miss you!" She kisses him Matt," I think I am going to hurl!" He runs to the bathroon and throws up. Chapter 9: Are You Awake? Chapter 10 Audition Tapes More coming soon! Chart of Elimination Colors: Red: Quick Cat Green: Barking Dog Purple: Winning Team Silver: Person who won for team Black: Losers and Vote Blue: Bottom 2 Yellow: Bottom 3 Orange: Loser